


Связи

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Во что ты вляпался на этот раз, Хаято?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Рынок был уже совсем недалеко: ветер доносил резкий запах маслин и копченой рыбы, из невнятного гула все чаще можно было выхватить слова, а иногда и целые фразы. Еще два поворота — и самый нудный отрезок пути закончится. Где-то в сутолоке Мукуро снимет иллюзию с Гокудеры и поведет ее отдельно, а после — затеряет в толпе. 

— Не мог изобразить кого-нибудь моложе? — буркнул под нос Гокудера, прикидывая, нормально ли будет смотреться пожилая синьора в черных траурных кружевах с сигаретой в зубах, или стоит все же дотерпеть до возвращения собственного обличия.

— В следующий раз сделаю тебя женщиной с большой грудью. Молодой, раз уж ты настаиваешь.

Мукуро, похоже, тоже было очень скучно плестись по пустым узким улицам.

— А что плохого? — продолжил он, не дождавшись ответа. — Представляешь, ты идешь сейчас, а перед тобой, то есть прямо на тебе, — буфера пятого размера. 

Теперь ускорить шаг хотелось почти нестерпимо; голос, исходящий из ниоткуда, нервировал: видеть сквозь иллюзии Гокудера так и не научился. Но мчащаяся широким шагом пожилая синьора — еще хуже, чем синьора курящая, решил он, и, выругавшись, заставил себя идти медленнее.

В этот момент что-то ударило под ногами, разбивая в крошки брусчатку. Убегавшего Гокудера не увидел, зато рядом возник Мукуро, смотрящий в проход между домами.

— Как он, черт побери, это сделал?  
— Меня больше интересует не «как», — щека у Мукуро нервно дернулась. — Меня интересует, кто это был.


	2. Chapter 2

— Во что ты вляпался на этот раз, Хаято?

Бьянки рылась в шкатулке, доставая то одни серьги, то другие, примеряла и возвращала на место.

— Не эти.

Гокудера потянулся к шкатулке. Вытащил пару широких колец из розового золота — продольные углубления придавали им вид ракушек. Приложил одну к уху Бьянки, мазнув пальцами по скуле.

— Так намного лучше.

Бьянки всмотрелась в свое отражение и довольно кивнула.

— Ты слишком хорошо разбираешься в женских штучках.

«Я просто знаю, что тебе идет».

— Не уходи от разговора. Так во что ты вляпался?

Гокудера покрутил в пальцах сигарету, прикурил.

— Мы просто расслабились до того, как закончили задание. Моя ошибка. Уверены были, что проследить за нами не могли. Мукуро гонял меня по всему городу, несколько раз менял иллюзии… Да к тому же, мы не ждали иллюзиониста.  
— Что за задание? Хаято, прекращай. Не так часто кто-то рискует стрелять в кого-то из Вонголы.  
— Десятый хочет щелкнуть по носу Рико, — неохотно произнес Гокудера, рассматривая профиль Бьянки сквозь сигаретный дым.  
— Даже так… И чем вам не угодил наш дорогой мэр?  
— Не хочет воспринимать нас всерьез. Нужно показать ему, что мы чего-то стоим.

Пепельница за то время, что он сидел здесь, успела наполниться, и сигарету пришлось тушить осторожно, чтобы не рассыпать окурки.

— И как, получается?

— Да, и неплохо. — Гокудера довольно улыбнулся. — Почти всех уже уговорили. Да им и нужно всего лишь не вмешиваться. 

— И что вы хотите с ним сделать?

— Ужасную вещь, — доверительно прошептал Гокудера, подавшись вперед, — скормим его газетчикам.

— О, это действительно страшно. — Бьянки мазнула помадой по губам, сжала их, а потом шутливо поцеловала воздух и поставила тюбик на туалетный столик. Гокудера тут же схватился за него, начал крутить его в пальцах, чувствуя, как резко краснеют щеки. Эти игры на грани фола уже, кажется, переходили ту самую границу.

— А что будет наживкой для газетчиков?

— Про серию убийств слышала? Девушки, задушенные маньяком? Вот она и будет. Поднимут шум, мол, в городе невозможно чувствовать себя спокойно, а мэр ничего не сделал… Если Рико будет вести себя правильно, газеты вскоре замолчат. Ну а нет, — Гокудера вернул тюбик помады на столик и щелчком его уронил, — придется досрочно покинуть свой пост. И ему, и начальнику полиции — они друзья.

— А кто хоть этот маньяк? Есть шанс его поймать?

Гокудера пожал плечами.

— Да какая разница.

Бьянки потянулась, закинула руки за спину. Платье облепило высокую грудь, и Гокудера с трудом отвел от нее взгляд, посмотрел на часы.

— Торопишься куда-то?

— Да. — Гокудера спрыгнул со стола. — Винченцо Капелли назначил мне встречу.

— Старик? — Бьянки нахмурилась и посмотрела в глаза отражению Гокудеры в зеркале, отчего по спине побежали мурашки. — Все носится с тобой, как с ребенком, а, Хаято?

— Ага, — хмыкнул Гокудера. — Опять заведет свою шарманку «надо быть осторожнее».

Дребезжащий голосок вышел на удивление похожим, и Бьянки прыснула.

— А я надеялась, ты останешься на ужин. — Она продолжала смотреть на него в зеркале.

— Так это ты для меня так принарядилась? Не ожидал.

— Для тебя, — Бьянки улыбнулась кончиками губ, — и только для тебя... Не для пары десятков стариков же.

— Тогда я вернусь. Машину не забираю, тут пешком пару кварталов. Мы на Сант-Онофрио встречаемся.

— Старик решил помотать тебя по улицам по такой погоде?

Гокудера посмотрел в окно — дождь затих, но в любой момент мог начаться снова. Неустойчивая октябрьская погода, с жары в холодные ливни за пару дней.

— Да ладно, тут и правда недалеко. Хреново только, что весь вечер без оружия — ты же знаешь этого чертова параноика, с оружием к нему нельзя. Даже если ты сын его покойного дона.

— Вот теперь и я тебе скажу — будь осторожнее, Хаято.

— Не дури, — Гокудера коснулся ее щеки губами, — у Винченцо отличная охрана. Я скоро вернусь.

Винченцо уже ждал, прогуливаясь по мокрому тротуару. Остановился, оперся на трость, увидев его. Он очень сдал за последние полгода, которые они не виделись, и заготовленное «отлично выглядите» Гокудера так и не смог произнести. 

— Пройдемся? — Винченцо неопределенно махнул рукой. — Подальше от людей. Как-то в последнее время они меня раздражают. Старею...

Он негромко обронил:

— Ждите здесь, — двум крупным парням, скучавшим у фонаря. Гокудера удивленно посмотрел на Винченцо, но тот лишь пробормотал:

— Разговор не для их ушей… Старею, старею, перестал видеть в охранниках машины для убийств. Вспомнил, что они тоже люди, которым далеко не все стоит знать.

— Ну что вы, какая старость, — Гокудера все же постарался быть любезным, хотя его самого Винченцо раздражал больше, чем незнакомые люди на улице. Но пошел рядом, даже сигареты не стал доставать — Винченцо Капелли, как и покойный отец, не одобрял курения, а близкого друга и правую руку отца следовало уважать.

— Старость, — Винченцо поправил рукой в старческих веснушках шарф на горле, — старость заставляет на многое смотреть иначе. И чувствуешь, что смерть уже дышит в затылок, и вроде и пора на тот свет, засиделся, а как-то, веришь, вкус к жизни просыпается. Ценить ее начинаешь. Вот, простуды стал бояться.

Он рассмеялся мелким дребезжащим смехом.

Улица, на которую они свернули, была тихой и пустой, и после яркой площади казалась совсем темной — светилось только несколько окон.

Гокудере совсем не хотелось бродить по сырым ночным улицам. Хотелось в тепло, и пусть на вечеринке у Бьянки будет полно народу, они рано или поздно уйдут. А он, может быть, немного задержится...

— Как у тебя дела, Хаято?

— Все в порядке, дядя Винченцо.

Старик кивнул.

— Это хорошо... С Бьянки, я смотрю, вы ладить стали...

Гокудера вздрогнул от неожиданности. Винченцо остановился, пытливо на него взглянул, и Гокудера стянул туже ворот плаща.

— Прохладно сегодня... Да, ладим. Дети взрослеют, дядя Винченцо.

— Дети взрослеют, старики стареют... Всему свое время... Пора уже завещание писать, — Винченцо посмотрел в пасмурное темное небо, — и о душе думать. О, что-то мы далеко зашли, надо вернуться.

Гокудера успел расслышать в порывах ветра, трепавшего сухие листья, сухой металлический щелчок, но сделать ничего не успел.

На этот раз стрелять предупреждающе под ноги сочли излишним. Винченцо осел кулем на землю, будто сразу лишился всех костей, трость покатилась по мокрой брусчатке, постукивая набалдашником. Гокудера оглянулся по сторонам в поисках хоть какого-то укрытия, и в этот момент снова сухо щелкнул взводимый курок. Гокудера попятился, выискивая глазами стрелка и понимая, что совершенно не готов и не может сейчас противостоять туманнику, да еще и с огнестрелом. Винченцо помочь было нельзя — дырка во лбу не оставляла надежд — а если сейчас прибегут его охранники, то можно и под их выстрел угодить ненароком. Пуля ударилась в брусчатку где-то очень близко, и Гокудера, отставив сомнения, побежал. Заметался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сбить стрелка, не дать ему прицелится, и нырнул в первый же проулок.


	3. Chapter 3

Среди жилых домов притулились здания, сияющие неоновыми сердцами. Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери доносилась музыка, у входа скучал охранник. Гокудера перешел с бега на быстрый шаг, покрутил головой по сторонам с видом зеваки. На счастье, одно из окон на третьем этаже было открыто — кому-то, похоже, было жарко этим холодным вечером. Охранник отвернулся, и Гокудера влез на карниз, тихонько толкнул створку, спрыгнул в комнату.

— Дамы, спокойствие. Мне нужна ваша помощь. Я заплачу.

Одна девушка так и застыла, вцепившись в не дотянутый до колена чулок. Вторая попятилась к выходу.

Гокудера поднял руки вверх и улыбнулся.

— Эй, ну вы чего? 

Дверь открылась, впуская шум музыки, гул голосов, запах разгоряченных тел и спиртного.

— Что тут у нас?

— Синьора. Вы тут старшая? Мне нужно уйти отсюда как можно незаметнее. Задний вход в вашей... в вашем богоугодном заведении имеется?

Окинув его взглядом, крупная женщина средних лет успокаивающе улыбнулась девушкам:

— Спокойно, детки. 

— Я заплачу за помощь, если нужно

— Не стоит. Мы и сами рады помочь такому обаятельному молодому человеку. Вы и правда очень спешите?

— Очень.

— Задний вход есть, но там камеры и охрана... Лишние вопросы, лишние глаза… Может, стоит вас переодеть?

— Предлагаете мне нацепить что-то типа, — Гокудера двумя пальцами поднял со спинки стула что-то ярко-фиолетовое с перьями — такое могло пойти Луссурии, — вот этого вот? Кстати, что это?

— Пеньюар, молодой человек, — рассмеялась женщина. — И нет, я думаю подобрать вам что-нибудь поконсервативнее. Понимаете, — шепнула она смущенно, — к этой вещи полагаются туфли на во-о-от таком каблуке. Вы же не сможете на таких перемещаться. 

— А что-нибудь еще к этой штуке полагается? — рассмеялся Гокудера.

— Если вы задержитесь, мои девочки вам обязательно покажут! — оживилась она, ощупав взглядом Гокудеру и явно оценив стоимость того, что на нем было надето.

— Нет-нет. 

— Очень прошу!

— Ну, может, как-нибудь в следующий раз, — сдался Гокудера. — А пока помогите мне смыться — и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Тогда подождите немного. Сейчас найдем что-нибудь. Милочка, помоги мне. 

Женщина удалилась, и за ней следом вышла одна из девиц. Вторая с опаской косилась на Гокудеру и держалась у двери.

Женщина вернулась, притащив охапку вещей, выбрала из нее юбку и рубашку с воланами. Протянула Гокудере. Тот хмыкнул и начал раздеваться.  
Натянув на себя бабские шмотки, он повернулся к женщине.

— Я думала, вам пойдет женская одежда... уверена была, что вы будете выглядеть, — она замялась, подбирая слова.

— Женщиной, — ухмыльнулся Гокудера.

— Да. А вы выглядите как трансвестит, — вздохнула она с сожалением. — Но этого хватит чтобы уйти незамеченным. Можем попробовать накрасить вас поярче. Или может, шляпу?.. Ой, нет, парик! А накрасить все же немного придется.

Девушки оживились и, хихикая, рисовали что-то на его лице. Гокудера жмурился и силился не чихнуть: вся эта фигня мелкой пылью лезла в нос, непривычные запахи казались слишком резкими. 

В зеркало Гокудера смотреть не стал, вытащил из кармана кошелек и телефон, смотал оставшуюся одежду. Прихватил сигарету непривычно жирными от помады губами, но прикуривать не стал.

— Сможете выкинуть это? Я заплачу.

— Не надо. Лучше возвращайтесь к нам, когда не будете так спешить, договорились?

Гокудера закатил глаза, готовясь выругаться, но сдержался — в конце концов, ему здесь помогли.

— Как вас зовут?

— Франческа.

— Я обязательно зайду, Франческа, как выкрою немного времени. Обещаю. А пока — покажите, где тут дверь, через которую я могу уйти.

Франческа поманила его острым ноготком красного цвета, и Гокудера поспешил за ней.

— Вы не обижайтесь на моих девочек. Они очень славные и приветливые, вы не подумайте. Просто они подумали, что вы из этих...

— Из кого? — Гокудера остановился, но Франческа продолжала спускаться по лестнице.

— Не важно... А вещи ваши мы сохраним, вдруг вы все же придете.

Охранник на входе процедил что-то сквозь зубы, что Гокудера предпочел не расслышать, и сплюнул на землю. Ввязываться в драку сейчас было совсем не ко времени.

Дождь снова моросил, и Гокудера порадовался, что согласился на парик — хоть какое-то прикрытие от этой сырости. Прикурив, он пошел по улице: стоять в таком виде у публичного дома, пусть и не с парадного входа, ему совсем не улыбалось. Оставалось только определиться, куда именно он идет. Возвращаться к Бьянки за машиной — не вариант, там вполне могут быть полицейские, а им на глаза попадаться не стоило. Позвонить кому-нибудь, кто подхватит? Перебирая в памяти всех, кто сейчас в Палермо, Гокудера неожиданно вспомнил место, куда он может добраться пешком.

Ямамото когда-то предлагал ему, если будет необходимость, останавливаться в его личной квартире. Даже рассказал, где хранит запасной ключ — в вазоне у входа, под выпуклой кромкой.

«Не нарвусь там на кого из твоих пассий?» — «С ума сошел? Я туда никого не вожу. Совсем никого. Разве что тебя не отказался бы туда пригласить». Звучало так двусмысленно, что Гокудера почти согласился. А потом умер отец, Бьянки стала нужна его помощь. Они стали видеться часто, слишком часто — и эти встречи выбили из жизни все остальное.

Ключа на месте не оказалось. Гокудера заволновался, но потом сообразил подняться по лестнице и постучать — скорее всего, Ямамото по какой-то надобности приехал сюда.   
После стука в дверь Гокудера выждал несколько минут, постучал снова, собрался уже уходить, когда дверь наконец открылась.

Ямамото стоял на пороге. Домашний, взлохмаченный, голый по пояс; вытаращился удивленно. Гокудера протиснулся мимо него. И к своему удивлению увидел, что Ямамото здесь не один — у входа во внутреннюю комнату стоял Сквало — в джинсах, незастегнутой рубашке, со стянутыми в конский хвост волосами.

— Отличный прикид, — заржал он.


	4. Chapter 4

Косметика, казалась, не смывалась, а только размазывалась по лицу. Из комнаты послышался голос Ямамото с обычными успокаивающими интонациями, потом — смех Сквало. Гокудера резко крутанул оба крана до упора, пытаясь заглушить его, и снова с остервенением принялся тереть лицо, пока глаза не начало щипать от мыла. Прикрутил воду, опасаясь опять услышать ядовитый смех, но за дверью было тихо. Он нащупал висевшее на крючке махровое полотенце, промокнул лицо — на светло-зеленой ткани остались черные разводы. 

Плюнув на то, что лицо до нормального вида отмыть так и не удалось, Гокудера натянул футболку и спортивные штаны — их пришлось подвернуть на талии и закатать снизу, но все равно они упорно съезжали и лезли под пятки. Одежду, в которой сюда добрался, он скинул на пол и брезгливо задвинул ногой в угол.

У двери Гокудера остановился, прислушиваясь, но в комнате было по-прежнему тихо, и он, вздохнув с облегчением, вышел из ванной.

Телефон обнаружился на столе, там же — кошелек и сигареты. Ровным рядком по краю стола: имелась такая дурацкая привычка у Ямамото — раскладывать вещи рядами и стопками, когда он нервничал. Хотя ему с чего бы переживать, не он же ввалился сюда разукрашенный, как рождественская витрина. Гокудера недовольно тряхнул головой, убирая со лба налипшие влажные пряди. Взяв со стола телефон, он шагнул к окну, по привычке приоткрыл створку, хотя курить не планировал — ну их к черту, этих спортсменов, с их здоровым образом жизни. Он полистал список контактов, задержал палец над «Бьянки», и торопливо повел бегунок вниз, до «Десятого».

— Я в порядке, — бодро произнес он, и, подняв взгляд, уперся в свое отражение в зеркале. Черные круги под глазами, темные губы, чем они его таким накрасили-то? Гот начинающий, одна штука. — В надежном месте.

— Знаю, мне уже позвонил Ямамото. Будь осторожнее, ладно?

«Сговорились вы, что ли?». Гокудера потер губы, пытаясь стереть помаду, но эта дрянь, похоже, въелась. «Вот бляди», — подумал Гокудера уже почти беззлобно.

— Хорошо, что ты их сам нашел. Я все равно хотел попросить тебя некоторое время не быть одному. Останься там, ладно?

Последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось — это оставаться здесь, натыкаясь каждые пять минут на глумливую усмешку Сквало. Да и о встречах с Бьянки придется забыть.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — горячо продолжил Десятый.

«Надеюсь, что все же нет».

— Но так действительно будет лучше. Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, Десятый. Слышу. Останусь.

Положив трубку, он постоял, глядя в окно, и снова начал листать записную книжку.

— Это не я сделал, — торопливо проговорил он, — и не называй меня по имени. Это наверняка те же люди, что стреляли в меня прошлый раз.

— Поняла. Да, я сразу так подумала.

— Я в надежном месте. Машина пусть у тебя побудет. Не скучай там.

— Последнего обещать не могу.

По улице проехал припозднившийся мотороллер, вспугнул спавших на балконах нижних этажей голубей, и все снова стихло.

Ямамото заглянул в дверь, не дождавшись приглашения, зашел, мягко ступая, словно боясь побеспокоить, и присел на край стола.

— Десятый хочет, чтобы я остался здесь.

— Я знаю.

— Я бы ни за что сюда не пришел, если бы знал, что ты тут не один.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда какого черта?

— Ну, — Ямамото взъерошил волосы, потом потер пальцем джинсы на коленке, стирая несуществующую грязь, — так вышло. Цуна сказал, что тебе может понадобиться помощь.

— Почему вы здесь? Почему не в любом другом месте?

— Ты все равно поймешь... или услышишь что-нибудь. Мы с ним... как бы это сказать... не просто напарники. То есть у нас с ним сейчас такие отношения... Это несерьезно, ты не подумай. Ты считаешь нас извращенцами? — Ямамото вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо на Гокудеру, стиснув губы.

«Я дрочил на собственную сестру. Ты что-то хочешь знать об извращениях?»

— Ваше дело, — Гокудера постарался сделать лицо как можно более равнодушным, но что-то все равно кольнуло, — только не стоило мне предлагать ключ от этой квартиры.

— Когда я предлагал, ничего у нас еще не было. Предложение было честным.

Он долго не мог уснуть, и, казалось, едва начал дремать, как тут же его разбудили звуки из соседней комнаты. Сквало с Ямамото, похоже, искренне старались не шуметь, но слышимость была слишком хорошая, а богатая фантазия в полусне дорисовала все остальное. Гокудера обхватил член, привычно задвигал кистью, пытаясь восстановить в памяти сон — ведь был же он, явно был, иначе не проснулся бы со стояком — но ничего не вспоминалось. Зато настойчиво лезли мысли о том, что за стеной. О скрипе кровати, под ритм которого Гокудера неосознанно подстраивался. О причинах этого скрипа. Гокудера мотнул головой, отгоняя навязчиво лезшую картинку, но тут из-за стены послышалось хриплое сдвоенное «ох», от которого по спине прошла горячая волна, от загривка до копчика. Гокудера захлопнул себе рот рукой, чтобы не застонать в унисон, резко сжал член, и кончил. Растерянно поднес к лицу испачканную спермой ладонь, рассматривая ее в слабом лунном свете, все еще не веря, и вытер ее о простынь.

Еще каких-то пару часов назад ему казалось, что чувствовать себя большим извращенцем невозможно.


	5. Chapter 5

Утром его разбудили негромкие голоса и позвякивание посуды на кухне. Решив, что вставать еще рано, Гокудера натянул одеяло на голову, и снова провалился в глубокий сон. Когда он наконец проснулся, солнце уже стояло в зените, заливая светом всю комнату. На улице было шумно, но в квартире стояла подозрительная тишина. Гокудера на цыпочках прокрался в ванную, плеснул воды в лицо, и, впервые со вчерашнего дня, рискнул взглянуть на свое отражение. Цвет губ приблизился к натуральному, разводы под глазами уменьшились, но оттирать их пришлось еще долго. Через пять минут, все еще недовольный результатом, он бросил это занятие.

На стуле у входа в его комнату лежали несколько вещей, оставленные, похоже, Ямамото. Гокудера покрутил в руках джинсы — они явно были велики ему, как и вчерашние спортивные штаны. Можно было выскочить в какой-нибудь магазин неподалеку. Или позвонить и попросить подвезти ему вещи — Рехей, кажется, еще в Палермо, наверняка страдает от безделья и наверняка не откажет.

Хотя есть еще одежда, которую вчера оставил в публичном доме — хороший повод вернуться и все же расспросить, за кого его вчера приняли.

Джинсы ожидаемо висели мешком, с трудом удерживаясь на бедрах, спортивная куртка с капюшоном болталась, делая его еще худее, чем он был. В целом, решил Гокудера, вытащив из-под футболки обереги, он неожиданно стал похож на себя из десятилетнего прошлого.

По-прежнему стараясь не шуметь, Гокудера прошел в кухню. Заглянул в холодильник — там на бумажной плоской тарелочке с гофрированными краями одиноко красовался кусок пиццы. На боковых полках теснились стеклянные бутылочки с соусами, банка кетчупа и почти выдавленная пачка майонеза. Вздохнув, Гокудера захлопнул дверцу. На холодильнике обнаружились «Майбахи», и Гокудера, недолго думая, прицепил их дужками к вороту — пригодятся.

Завтрак, если это можно так назвать, дожидался его на столе. Стеклянный чайник с заваренным чаем, еще теплый, и круассан, небрежно прикрытый салфеткой — Гокудера сжевал его в три укуса. Плеснул чая в кружку, запил. Единственной необследованной комнатой оставалась та, в которой спали Ямамото со Сквало, и Гокудера все же рискнул заглянуть в нее. Пусто. Он оглядел смятые простыни на кровати и резко захлопнул дверь.   
На обувной тумбочке у выхода нашлась связка ключей — от входной двери, как Гокудера быстро убедился, и от мерса Сквало. Куда бы ни ушли Ямамото со Сквало — ушли они вместе, или уехали на одной машине, вторые ключи брать не стали. Ну и отлично, — решил Гокудера, подбросив их в руке. Самое время прогуляться.

Подъезд, сиявший неоном в ночи, в дневном свете отличить от прочих удалось не сразу. Дверь оказалась закрыта, и Гокудера настойчиво барабанил в нее несколько минут.

— Тебе чего? — недружелюбно процедил громила, приоткрыв дверь. 

Гокудера шустро просунул в образовавшийся проем ногу:

— Мне к Франческе. 

— Не видишь — закрыто еще. Часа через три приходи, пацан.

— Да я не за этим. Я ее сосед, она меня просила кошек ее покормить. Ключи вот оставила, — вдохновенно нес Гокудера, для убедительности тряся вытащенной из кармана связкой.

— Кто там, Марк?

— Говорит, кошек твоих кормит.

Франческа выглянула из-за громилы, всматривалась, нахмурившись, и явно не узнавала. Гокудера и сам бы ее не признал: ночью она показалось ему моложавой и ухоженной, при дневном свете — скорее молодящейся, с одутловатым лицом и слишком густым слоем туши на ресницах. Пока она не произнесла ничего, что заставило бы охранника вытолкать его взашей, Гокудера приподнял очки. На лице Франчески отразилось узнавание напополам с изумлением.

— Ой, — она всплеснула руками, — конечно! Кошечки! Как они там? Марк, ну пропусти же мальчика, сколько ему еще стоять на пороге?

— Все же вернулся за вещами? Я сразу подумала, что такое дорогое не выбрасывают, если оно не в крови... А тем более не выбрасывают, если оно в крови, — негромко заговорила Франческа, ведя Гокудеру вверх по лестнице.

— Ты прошлый раз говорила, что твои девочки испугались, потому что приняли меня за кого-то.  
— Ты же слышал про этого маньяка? Который душит молоденьких женщин, — помявшись, сказала она. — Бедные мои перепуганные девочки… Они решили, что это ты.  
— Ты знаешь что-то о маньяке? Кроме того, что написано в газетах?   
— Нет.  
— Может, кто-то из твоих девочек знает?

Она снова замялась, но снова ответила «нет».

— Хорошо, будем считать, что я тебе верю. Но я оставлю свой номер. Если кто-нибудь что-нибудь захочет мне сказать по поводу этих людей — пусть звонит. Я заплачу.

Франческа кивнула и молча протянула ему пакет с вещами.

Ямамото и Сквало вернулись домой, когда Гокудера только успел разуться. 

— Надеюсь, ты не один выходил из дома, — Ямамото склонил голову набок и смотрел напряженно.

Гокудера пожал плечами:

— Почему? Один.

Сквало, засунув руки в карманы, процедил:

— Тебе жить надоело? Куда тебя носило в одиночку?

— В публичный дом.

— Тебя настолько прижало? Дрочить не приучен?

— Да пошел ты, — Гокудера шагнул вперед. 

Ямамото поднял руки, успокаивая их.

— Ребят, стоп. Хватит. Гокудера, не делай так больше.

— Заказывай шлюх на дом, да, — Сквало стянул куртку. 

— Мы тебе принесли ноут, — вклинился в разговор Ямамото. — Очки. Блокнот твой. Одежду.

— Косметичку только не прихватили, — хмыкнул Сквало и наклонился, чтобы расстегнуть замок на сапоге.

— Да ты, — задохнулся от возмущения Гокудера, дернулся вперед, но налетел на выставленную руку Ямамото. — Косметичку вы, блядь, не взяли? Ладно, твоей воспользуюсь.

— Что?! — Сквало резко поднялся, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая стянутые в хвост волосы. 

— А что ты занервничал? Нет косметики? Подарить тебе? Кто из вас кому там задницу подставляет? Не ты ли? Так что косметика тебе вполне может пригодиться.

— Мы меняемся, — ровным, отстраненным голосом произнес Ямамото, про которого в запале уже успели забыть. Гокудера повернулся к нему и невольно отшатнулся. Лицо у Ямамото было как в бою, и от него веяло холодом. 

— Я не хотел этого знать, — сказал Гокудера.

Ямамото приложил Гокудере палец к губам, улыбнулся уже своей привычной улыбкой.

— Т-с-с. Давайте поедим, время уже обед, а мы не завтракали нормально. Сейчас я приготовлю что-нибудь.

— Только не это, — Сквало рассмеялся как-то непривычно мягко, и Ямамото, смутившись, развел руками:

— Ладно. Что заказывать будем — пиццу или роллы?

Пока Ямамото диктовал заказ, Гокудера подошел к окну и закурил. Сквало встал рядом, и Гокудера невольно ловил его взгляд.

— Что ты на меня таращишься?

— Думаю, что он в тебе нашел, — негромко, почти одними губами сказал Сквало и шагнул в сторону, не дожидаясь ответа.


	6. Chapter 6

Хорошо, что вместе с вещами прихватили и наушники — Гокудера подключил их к ноуту и практически не снимал. Григ, Шопен, Моцарт — все, что было в папке, тянувшей на несколько гигов, звучало по кругу, на громкости, способной заглушить любые звуки из окружающего мира. Он старался не думать о том, что в помещении есть еще кто-то, не замечать никого — насколько это вообще возможно, живя в проходной комнате. В кухню Гокудера старался заходить только когда она пустовала — после пары дней, в которые Сквало за обедом смотрел на него так зло и заинтересованно, что кусок в горло не лез — хватал первое, что подворачивалось под руку, и снова шел к себе, на диван, к ноуту и Григу-Шопену-Моцарту.

Он чертил таблицы и схемы, пытаясь найти связь между Семьями, которые успел посетить, и от которых пока не получил положительного ответа, и туманником, пока неизвестным, сильным настолько, что его появление прохлопал Мукуро. Да, отвлекшийся от жары и скуки на глупые подколки, но тем не менее. Туманник, владеющий огнестрелом или способный создать реальную иллюзию пули, что в случае с туманниками, собственно, равнозначно. Ни у кого из тех, с кем он общался, не было Хранителей или наемников с этим Пламенем и такой силы. Или Вонгола о нем не знала, что вдвойне плохо.

Но кто-то мог и обратиться к стороннему спецу, хотя опять же — сколько их, с такими способностями и настолько ненавидящих Вонголу? В голову приходили только бывшие подручные Бьякурана. Десятый говорил, что Бьякуран изменился, что никто из Семьи не должен держать на него зла. Гокудера кивал и делал все, чтобы выглядеть как человек, простивший и забывший все. Выглядеть получалось на пять с плюсом. Но забыть и простить на самом деле не получалось абсолютно. При желании Бьякуран мог вертеть нынешним мэром, как марионеткой, и под шумок втянуть Вонголу в новое изматывающее противостояние, и никто, даже Десятый, не смог бы убедить Гокудеру в том, что Бьякуран на такое не способен.

Задумавшись, Гокудера поплелся на кухню — мозг отчаянно требовал сладкого. Погрузился в свои мысли и не услышал, что на кухне кто-то есть, и, уже шагнув вовнутрь, заметил, что там оба его вынужденных соседа по квартире. До этого момента Гокудера ни разу не видел, чтобы они ссорились. Дрались — другое дело. Но сейчас Сквало что-то шипел непривычно тихо, что само по себе пугало, а Ямамото раскладывал вилки по краю стола рядком, собирал и раскладывал снова. Заметив Гокудеру, Сквало замолчал и вышел из комнаты, на ходу зацепив Гокудеру плечом, а Ямамото быстро сгреб вилки в ящик стола.

Порывшись в пакетах, которые принесли из магазина, но не успели разобрать, Гокудера извлек шоколадку и быстро ушел из кухни, нетерпеливо срывая легкую шелестящую фольгу. Вытащил из вещей, сваленных на стул, телефон, прикусил губу. Старый аппарат увезли — полиция все еще интересовалась им, как возможным свидетелем смерти Винченцо Капелли (хорошо хоть пока не обвиняемым в его убийстве), и у Гокудеры было четкое указание не выходить на связь без лишней необходимости. Звонить он мог только тем, в ком был абсолютно уверен и чьи телефоны помнил наизусть. А таких, несмотря на прекрасную память на цифры, было совсем немного. Того, к кому можно было обратиться сейчас, Гокудера отлично знал.

— Привет. Нужно узнать, были ли в Палермо Генкиши и Торикабуто в тот день, когда в меня стреляли.

— Это ты у нас заведуешь информацией.

— Туманники — это твоя специализация.

Хибари помолчал.

— Ладно. Узнаю — сообщу.

Гокудера радостно щелкнул пальцами и снова воткнул наушники. Хибари, конечно, тот еще высокомерный мудак, но он сделает то, что пообещал. Как всегда. Можно было позволить себе немного расслабиться. Гокудера откинулся на диван и рассматривал бегущие по потолку полосы света от фар, жевал с наслаждением шоколад и покачивал головой в такт Пер Гюнту. Его прервал Ямамото. Бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом, расположился поудобнее, подвернув под себя ногу. Не дождавшись никакой реакции, аккуратно дернул за шнур.

— Ну что тебе? — Гокудера подхватил выпавший наушник, сжал двумя пальцами, готовясь побыстрее вернуть его на место.

— Чем занимаешься?

— Думаю, — Гокудера сдвинул очки на лоб и потер глаза. — Где твой этот...

— Сквало? Ушел.

— Куда?

Ямамото пожал плечами, поковырял несуществующую дырку на джинсах.

— Постой, вы что, поссорились?

— Типа того.

— Только не говори, что из-за меня.

Ямамото промолчал, и Гокудера прикрыл глаза.

— У тебя со мной нет ничего, а с ним у тебя несерьезно, правильно я запомнил?

Ямамото обхватил согнутую ногу, уткнулся подбородком в колено и продолжал молчать.

— Пойду сделаю чай, — наконец проронил он и вышел из комнаты.

Через несколько минут открылась входная дверь, послышались шаги Сквало. Гокудера неслышно подхватился, тихо двинулся в сторону кухни, готовясь разнимать их, если понадобится.

Сквало остановился на пороге, сжал пальцы в кулак и тут же ослабил, словно принял решение. Прошел по кухне уверенным шагом, остановился за спиной Ямамото. Осторожно дотронулся ладонью до его спины. Ямамото склонил голову, и Сквало, вздохнув, поцеловал его в плечо.

«Ничего серьезного, конечно», — с неожиданной обидой подумал Гокудера и шагнул назад, чтобы его не заметили.


	7. Chapter 7

Больше всего Гокудере хотелось сбежать. Еще лучше, конечно, никогда не приезжать сюда, не видеть чужих ссор и примирений, от которых поднималось со дна души что-то тяжелое и мутное. 

На кухне негромко разговаривали. Гокудера взял в руки телефон, посмотрел на темный экран. Лучше всего, правильнее всего сейчас было снова нацепить наушники и думать о том, как найти того, кто на него покушался и вытянуть из него все, чем потом можно влиять на мэра, все то, что сделает его послушным и покладистым. Но Гокудера никогда не был правильным — так уж сложилось.

— Скучаешь?

— О, как я рада тебя слышать!

Голос, который весь последний год делал его то счастливым, то несчастным; голос, от которого так колотилось сердце еще недавно. Гокудера прислонился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза.

— Поговори со мной. Просто расскажи что-нибудь. Что угодно.

— Не могу сейчас, — в голосе звучало искреннее сожаление, — много людей. Позже перезвонишь, хорошо?

Проезжавшие машины обдавали тротуар водой и неслись дальше, по своим делам. Из чьего-то приоткрытого окна неслась восточная музыка, тягучая и дразнящая. Ямамото заглянул в дверь, застыл на пороге — темный контур, подсвеченный теплым светом из кухни.

— Гокудера? — неуверенно позвал он, — почему сидишь без света? Пойдем поужинаем.

— Не хочу. Есть не хочу.

— Пойдем. Пожалуйста.

Гокудера положил на стол телефон, вытер влажную ладонь о брюки, радуясь тому, что темно.

— Ну черт с тобой. Пошли.

— Я думал, уж суши-то ты научился делать сам, — хмыкнул Гокудера, взглянув на расставленные по столу коробки.

— Не-а, — легко рассмеялся Ямамото. — Резать что-нибудь — это мой максимум.

Гокудера опасался, что Сквало снова, как все предыдущие дни, будет сверлить его тяжелым взглядом, но нет. Правда по ощущениям стало только хуже. 

— Пацан, а где кола?

— По-моему, я чуть об нее не споткнулся. На входе в кухню белый пакет, — ответил Гокудера, подхватывая палочками имбирь. 

Сквало по-прежнему вопросительно смотрел на Ямамото, и тот, дернув головой, повторил следом за Гокудерой:

— У входа в кухню пакет.

Гокудера почувствовал себя так, словно его оттолкнули. Дали понять, что он чужой — на этой кухне, в этой квартире. Лишний рядом с этими двумя. Он без аппетита пожевал немного, не отвечая Ямамото, который искренне старался наладить беседу. За столом воцарилась тягостная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим постукиванием палочек. Гокудера встал, и, не поблагодарив за еду, снова ушел к ноуту.

Злиться на Сквало было глупо, он и так делал больше, чем можно было ожидать. Хотя на что не пойдешь ради близкого человека? А на что он мог бы сам пойти? Смотря на сколько человек близкий, решил Гокудера.

Он уже собрался снова набрать Бьянки, как вдруг его осенила неожиданная мысль. А что если мэр на самом деле покрывает кого-то, но не нерадивого начальника полиции, сотрудники которого не могут поймать маньяка. Может, он замешан в этих преступлениях больше, чем все до сих пор считали? Оттого и паника, и привлеченный туманник, и стрельба — слишком уж несоразмерные действия в ответ на обычную, в сущности, попытку давления.

А если он покрывает кого-то из своей семьи? 

Гокудера кинулся к ноуту, в спешке даже не стал вставлять наушники, и торопливо заклацал по клавишам, отыскивая нужную папку. Вот оно. Жена. Мимо. Младший сын, пять лет — тоже не то. Старший сын — пятнадцать лет. А вот он вполне подходит. Младший брат, сорок лет, все время крутится возле, на всех приемах; да и должность явно не без вмешательства старшего брата приобрел. Тоже вероятный кандидат. Собрать данные о том, есть ли у них алиби на дни убийств, — пометил себе Гокудера. И данным полиции здесь доверять не стоит. Задумавшись, он открывал фотографию за фотографией — приличная семья, на приемах, на отдыхе, на официальных встречах. В домашней обстановке, с няней, дворецким на входе, веселыми улыбающимися садовниками. И ни одного араба или филлипинца, отметил для себя Гокудера, сплошь выходцы из Восточной Европы, судя по лицам. 

Он продолжал открывать папки — теперь те, которые непосредственно относились к серии убийств. Гокудера скачал их, как всегда скачивал всю попадающуюся информацию, без определенной цели, но с вечной тягой к порядку и желанием эту информацию иметь.

Убитые девушки, пятеро. Найдены в разные дни и в разных местах. С прижизненных фотографий ему улыбались миловидные блондинки с длинными волосами, светло-русого, не вытравленного до белизны оттенка. Невысокие, миниатюрные. Не яркие, немного блеклые даже. На посмертных фотографиях ни одну из них нельзя было узнать — лица, оплывшие от синяков, опухшие и перекошенные, следы от удавки (ремня? шарфа?) на шее. Гокудера пролистал официальные отчеты о вскрытии. Изнасилованы и удушены. 

Найдено пять трупов, пропавших и не найденных — на две девушки больше. Как минимум на две, поправил себя Гокудера — если они приезжие, то дома их могли еще не хватиться. Впрочем, и эти две могли загулять где-то на морском берегу. Открыв одну из фотографий (Мартина Гура, полячка, нелегалка, предположительно проститутка), потом следующую жертву, и еще одну, и еще; а рядом с ними фотографию мэра — ту самую, на которой рядом с ним и его женой стояла няня с маленьким ребенком. Светловолосая, не яркая, худенькая. 

Может, конечно, и случайное сходство, но в случайности Гокудера давно не верил.


	8. Chapter 8

Утром его разбудил звонок от Десятого.

— Гокудера, мы договорились о встрече с Семьей Романо. Мукуро заедет за тобой к двум часам дня.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Гокудера спросонья, зевнул, прикрывая трубку рукой. — Буду ждать.

О вчерашних мыслях Гокудера ничего говорить не стал — не столько потому, что подтверждений своим идеям пока не имел, сколько потому что Десятый это же, ну, Десятый. Совсем не гарантия, что он захочет брать мэра в оборот, а не отправлять виновного в убийстве под суд. У самого Гокудеры отношение к ситуации было не в пример проще. Надо найти доказательства виновности кого-то из членов семьи мэра и крепко взять эти мэра за яйца. А родственничка с маниакальными замашками аккуратненько сплавить в психушку, лучше подальше от Сицилии и навсегда. А мэром при таком раскладе можно вертеть как угодно, даже не потребуется никакой помощи от сторонних Семей и никакого скандала в прессе. Вот только туманника, убившего Винченцо Капелли, Гокудера попросит для себя. И убивать его будет сам, мучительно и долго. Пусть он плохо помнил Винченцо в детстве, а во взрослом возрасте пересекался с ним всего четыре раза, включая последнюю встречу, но Винченцо был другом отца, его правой рукой, и прощать такое Гокудера не собирался.

— Ты куда? — спросил его Сквало, когда он, уже полностью одетый, стоял в коридоре.

— За косметичкой. Вы же мою забыли, — огрызнулся Гокудера.

— А я думал, снова к шлюхам. Твоя агрессия выдает повышенное сексуальное напряжение.

— Тебе-то какое дело до моего сексуального напряжения? — Гокудера глянул в зеркало, поправил галстук. Лишнее действие, все равно Мукуро снова поведет его под иллюзией, но привычно-успокаивающее. — Хочешь мне помочь его снять?

— А почему нет?

Сквало привалился плечом к стене, задорно скалясь.

— Слушай, тебе не надоело надо мной издеваться? — спросил Гокудера почти миролюбиво, и продолжил, обращаясь к подошедшему Ямамото: — Я по делу. Мукуро со мной, ждет внизу.

Ямамото кивнул, шагнул следом, и произнес тихо, но так близко, что по шее пробежало горячее дыхание:

— Это не издевательство, если что. Это предложение. Наше, общее. 

Легонько толкнул оцепеневшего Гокудеру вперед и захлопнул за ним дверь.

Мукуро ждал у подъезда.

— И как тебе с этими психами?

— Это ты мне говоришь?

Мукуро, похоже, все еще чувствовал досаду на прошлый раз, на туманника, обставившего его, оттого пристальнее чем обычно всматривался в окружающих и был непривычно молчалив все то время, что они ехали, и остаток пути, который они проделали пешком.

Джордано Романо, глава семьи, на встречу прибыл лично — отличный показатель заинтересованности. Слушал внимательно — о том, что мэр стал забывать людей, которые его поддерживали и помогали ему; о том, что стал отказывать им в помощи. Мягко давил, аккуратно намекал на возможности, связанные со сменой мэра. Мукуро как-то сказал, что Гокудера в переговорах ведет себя как настоящий туманник, и Гокудера считал эту фразу одним из лучших полученных комплиментов за всю жизнь. Джордано выслушал его внимательно и попросил несколько дней на обдумывание. 

«Поддержит, просто цену себе набивает», — решил Гокудера, отвечая на крепкое прощальное рукопожатие. Он легко согласился. Его мыслями уже полностью завладела идея найти доказательства вины мэра в сокрытии убийцы, и переговоры перестали казаться важными. Нет, конечно, заручиться поддержкой стоило в любом случае, мало ли, для чего это может пригодиться, но все же задание Десятого незаметно отступило на второй план.

Мукуро так же молчаливо сопроводил его назад, до самого подъезда, даже зашел внутрь. Присев на перила, задрал голову вверх, цепляя хвостом ржавые, в кусочках отвалившейся зеленой краски, прутья.

— Никого. Поднимайся.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Гокудера.

Мукуро махнул рукой, затянутой в перчатку — то ли «не стоит благодарности», то ли «сам знаю, что охуенен», и скрылся за дверью. Машина его рванула с места, пижонски засвистев шинами, и Гокудера, рассмеявшись, начал подниматься по лестнице.

Телефон зазвонил совершенно неожиданно. Гокудера, нахмурившись, посмотрел на незнакомый номер, на мигавшую надпись «переадресация», и ответил.

— Я от Франчески, — на грани слышимости произнес женский, по-девчоночьи тонкий голос. — Помогите мне, пожалуйста, — и в трубке тихо, обреченно всхлипнули.


	9. Chapter 9

Гокудера шел быстрым шагом, иногда переходя на бег. Подниматься в квартиру, чтобы позвать с собой Сквало и Ямамото, он не стал. Дернулся было, но вспомнил разговор перед уходом и побежал по ступенькам вниз. Он не был готов их видеть сейчас, и еще меньше готов был просить о чем-то. Можно было позвонить Мукуро, он вряд ли успел далеко отъехать, но его посвящать в свои мысли не хотелось. Может быть потом, когда получит доказательства — а сейчас он был в полушаге от того чтобы их получить.

Девушка представилась Марией. Почти ничего не объяснила, только всхлипывала и говорила, что ей даже деньги не нужны, пусть он поможет ей спрятаться от этих людей. Она сама заплатить готова. Гокудера прервал ее сбивчивый шепот:

— Где я могу тебя увидеть?

— Коса-кафе знаете?

— Знаю, — Гокудера прикинул расстояние и обрадовался — пешком, если поторопиться, он будет там за двадцать минут.

— Через час буду там. Я сама к вам подойду, Франческа вас описала. 

— Я уже выхожу. Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.

Девчонка всхлипнула еще раз и положила трубку.

В кафе, как всегда, было многолюдно — удачное место, чтобы затеряться, девчонка молодец. Гокудера с трудом нашел свободный столик, посмотрел на часы — через полчаса Мария должна появиться; накинул пятнадцать минут дополнительных. Женщины всегда женщины, даже если их пытаются убить. 

Он заказал кофе, окинул взглядом разномастную публику. Сегодня здесь проходила фотовыставка, и народу собралось еще больше, чем обычно. Переговариваясь, люди ходили вдоль увешанной фотографиями стены — море на закате, море на рассвете, море, слишком много моря — лениво отметил Гокудера и перевел взгляд в окно. Мария себя не описала, но Гокудера был уверен, что ждет невысокую худенькую девушку с волосами русого цвета. Официант принес кофе, поинтересовался, желает ли синьор еще чего-либо. Гокудера коротко качнул головой, но меню попросил оставить. Официант, спросив: «Ожидаете кого-то?», улыбнулся и заспешил к другому столику. 

Не вовремя полез в голову разговор перед выходом из квартиры. Гокудера передернул плечами от внезапного озноба, а потом сердце заколотилось часто-часто. Глупость, конечно, невероятная глупость, но девяносто процентов того, что он делал в своей жизни, было той еще глупостью. При этом всегда все оборачивалось к лучшему — по крайней мере, сам Гокудера был склонен так считать. Он попытался представить, на что это может быть похоже, и зажмурился — фантазия выкинула его в такой водоворот картинок, что стало страшно. И он перебирал их по одной, пока не понял, что надо срочно переключиться, иначе он рискует встретить Марию совсем не в том виде и состоянии. Вздрогнув, он взглянул на часы. Отмерянные час с четвертью истекли. Он осмотрел пристально зал — никого, хотя бы относительно похожего.

«А если ловушка?». Гокудера зло сжал кулаки. Нет, здесь нападать не рискнут, слишком многолюдно. На улице тоже. 

— От вас можно позвонить? Мобильный разрядился, — спросил Гокудера у пробегавшего мимо официанта.

— Да, подойдите к стойке, вас проводят, — кивнул тот и понимающе улыбнулся — дама опаздывает, сколько раз такое видел.

Гокудера, заглянув в экран телефона, набрал номер.

— Гостиница «Глория», чем могу быть полезен?  
— Извините, от вас часа два назад звонила моя знакомая. Она все еще там?  
— Минутку, я только принял смену, сейчас уточню.

Трубка с негромким стуком легла на стойку, забубнили какие-то голоса, потом вежливый служащий вернулся:

— Нет, она сразу ушла, если мы на ту девушку подумали. Но вроде бы больше никто сегодня телефоном не пользовался.  
— Она у вас остановилась?  
— Нет. Зашла, попросила позвонить. Говорит, телефон разрядился. Была чем-то очень расстроена, — добавил вежливый голос немного укоризненно.   
— Точно мы об одном человеке говорим? Маленькая такая, светленькая?  
— Да-да, длинные волосы. Синий плащ и голубой шарфик.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гокудера и положил трубку. Значит, Мария, кем бы она ни была, воспользовалась тем же способом, что и сам Гокудера — позвонила с чужого номера.  
— Не подскажете, где в городе гостиница «Глория»? — спросил он у бармена, выйдя из подсобного помещения, в котором стоял телефон.  
— Недалеко отсюда, за полчаса дойдете. Или вам вызвать такси?  
— Нет, спасибо, прогуляюсь.

Мария должна была давно сюда прийти, но что-то ее задержало — с момента ее звонка прошло почти два часа. Попала в беду или его самого сейчас пытаются заманить в ловушку? Немного поколебавшись, Гокудера двинулся к выходу. Франческа. Если она и правда дала его телефон Марии, то наверняка знает ее не первый день. Если действительно давала номер; если она существует, эта самая Мария, в синем плаще с голубым шарфиком и длинными пшеничного цвета волосами.

Приходить к Франческе через окно уже становилось своего рода традицией — на входе стоял охранник, тот самый, что в прошлый раз брезгливо сплюнул, увидев Гокудеру в бабском шмотье, и Гокудера побоялся быть узнанным.

Франческа была одна в комнате. Она лежала, уткнувшись в скрещенные на столе руки, и рыдала так, что тряслись плечи. Она даже не пыталась сдержать слезы.  
Гокудера осторожно окликнул ее. Она подняла голову, лицо ее, в красных пятнах от слез и с размазанной тушью, исказилось такой злостью, что он невольно отступил:

— Это ты! Из-за тебя ее убили! Я дала ей твой номер, а теперь ее больше нет!

— О чем ты?

— Мария. Она сказала, что у нее есть кое-что для тебя, что ей нужна помощь. Это было три часа назад. А полчаса назад мне позвонила Ирма, ее соседка — нашла ее дома, с проломленной головой, — Франческа встряхнула головой и обвиняюще указала на Гокудеру пальцем: — Ты виноват! Уходи, и никогда, никогда не смей тут больше появляться, тебе никто ничего не скажет! Беги, пока я не позвала охрану!

Она тяжело поднялась со стула и Гокудера, развернувшись, прыгнул в окно. Он приземлился, качнулся вперед, уперся руками в шуршащие сухие листья. Поднялся и торопливо зашагал прочь, отряхивая с рук прилипшие сухие травинки.

Значит, была эта Мария, и в самом деле была.

Только вот нет ее больше. Зачем-то забежала домой... Деньги взять? Вещи? Документы? И там ее ждали.

Он почти перешел на бег, пытаясь выплеснуть скопившийся адреналин, ловя себя на мысли, что с удовольствием набил бы кому-нибудь морду, любому, кто подвернулся и дал хоть малейший повод. Свернув в знакомый проулок, чтобы срезать путь, Гокудера огляделся по сторонам и нахмурился.

Место оказалось глухим, даже света в окнах он не видел, только стены, похожие на замковые — из крупного камня, покрытого мхом — откуда такое в Палермо? А ведь был уверен, что отлично помнит и эту дорогу, и этот, почти незаметный, проход между домами.

Стены неожиданно вытянулись вверх, сомкнулись, закрыв звездное небо, с глухим стуком и скрипом, как створки старых ворот. Потом так же скрипнуло сзади, сбоку, а перед ним открылся коридор, освещенный слабым электрическим светом.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Гокудера, нащупывая в кармане коробочку. — Ну твою ж мать.


	10. Chapter 10

Злости было много — на себя, попавшегося так глупо, в первую очередь — и Гокудера стрелял, едва успевая вставлять взрывчатку и вскидывать руку. Пламя Урагана било в иллюзорные стены, вязло в них. От реального дома давно не осталась бы и следа, а этот стоял, скалился все новыми дверьми, путал коридорами. Вмурованные в стены скелеты щерились ртами, в которых не хватало половины зубов. Падали под ноги, рассыпаясь в пыль, и Гокудера перепрыгивал их. Ему все чудилось, что у трупов светлые длинные волосы, сбившиеся от времени в паклю. Некоторые коридоры сверкали больничной чистотой в ярком свете ламп и были заляпаны кровью, некоторые освещались трещащими факелами, от которых отлетали искры — одна из них неприятно ужалила в щеку. Он путался в переходах и совсем потерял счет поворотам, он не знал, сколько он уже здесь, в этой жалкой помеси склепа, лаборатории и заброшенного дома; он только чувствовал, что начинает уставать. 

— Ну где ты, — бормотал он, крутясь на месте, — где ты, сукин сын, кис-кис-кис...

Он выбрал место в стене, которое почему-то показалось ему слабее прочих, прицелился, слегка пошатываясь и подняв неподъемную уже от усталости руку. Он вложил в выстрел всю силу, что еще оставалась, и качнулся от отдачи. Удар впитался в стену, как прочие, только слабые круги пошли, как от брошенного в воду камня — на мгновение показались на каменной кладке и тут же пропали. Обессиленный, Гокудера осел на пол, попытался встать, но не смог. Где-то далеко, как будто его отгораживала от них толща воды, послышались голоса. Смутно знакомые и сулящие помощь.

— Я здесь, — попытался крикнуть Гокудера, но только просипел что-то невнятное.

Голоса становились громче, а вот окружающие стены — тоньше, местами сквозь них уже просматривался город — живой, реальный.

— Я здесь, — повторил Гокудера — и на этот раз его услышали. К нему бежали, и Гокудера пытался собраться, чтобы понять — нужно ли ему ждать этих людей или попытаться убежать.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

— В порядке, Ямамото.

Кто-то подхватил его под руки, вздернул вверх.

— Сукин сын, если ты еще раз пойдешь куда-то один, я сам тебя прибью, чтоб не мучился.

— Спасибо, Сквало. 

— За что ты его благодаришь? — буркнул Гокудера, семеня рядом со Сквало, закинув руку ему за шею. — За то, что он прибить меня хочет?

— За то, что первый сказал, что тебя слишком долго нет. За то, что носился со мной по городу, разыскивая тебя. За то, что отлично видит сквозь иллюзии.

— Упустили эту суку, — рявкнул Сквало у Гокудеры под ухом. — Пока бежали смотреть, что с тобой, эта падла смылась. 

Сквало практически волоком дотащил его до машины, и Гокудера с наслаждением опустился на переднее сиденье.

— Ты мог бы не дергаться... глядишь, я убрался бы из вашей жизни. Или и правда так захотелось меня в постель третьим...

— Я, кажется, заразился этой хуйней, — усмехнулся Сквало, ожидая, пока Ямамото сядет сзади.

— Какой?

— Которая «не попробуешь — не узнаешь», — он посмотрел в зеркало — точнее, в глаза отражению сидевшего на заднем сиденье, решил Гокудера, и повернул ключ.

Город мелькал за окном, привычный и мирный, силы постепенно возвращались — теперь не хотелось упасть и умереть, только лечь и заснуть.

«Я найду тебя, сукин сын. Убью, или, если не будет возможности, отправлю в тюрьму на пожизненное». И Гокудера сам не мог понять, чего в этой его усталой решимости было больше — злости на туманную ловушку или горечи от смерти Марии, назначившей ему встречу, но так на нее и не попавшей.


	11. Chapter 11

Утром Гокудера, выспавшись, торопливо оделся и собрался проскочить незамеченным на улицу, но у порога его окликнул Сквало.

— Ну и куда ты собрался?

Они полностью одетые, вместе с Ямамото, смотрели на него с одинаковой ехидной усмешкой.

— Ладно, — Гокудера рассмеялся и поднял руки вверх. — Сдаюсь. Я иду в бордель. Вы идете со мной.

Он собрался проверить все публичные дома, из которых были убитые. Начал с тех, которые работали круглосуточно; он не собирался тратить вхолостую ни единой минуты.

— Заходите отдельно от меня. Выждите минут десять, — сухо обронил Гокудера, выйдя из машины. Желания шутить не было: перед глазами все еще стоял вчерашний туманный капкан, рассыпающиеся в пыль скелеты и рыдающая Франческа.

Девушки сидели по нескольку человек за столиками, еще парочка болтала о чем-то на диване.

— Выбирайте, — улыбнулась дама, распахнувшая дверь. 

Светловолосых — ни одной, да и не удивительно, они в Италии редкость. Одна, похоже, более бойкая или более выспавшаяся, быстренько пересела за отдельный столик, поправила широкий вырез на груди и улыбнулась. Гокудера присел к ней.

— Хочешь чего-то определенного? — она подперла рукой подбородок.

— Скорее «кого-то», — ответил ей Гокудера. — Была у вас тут светленькая такая.

Он изобразил руками длинные волосы.

Девушка вздрогнула и встала из-за стола.

— Тицкано! — взвизгнула она. — Он тут спрашивает про...

Она дышала тяжело, раздувая ноздри.

— Да в чем дело? Не ее смена — так и сказала бы...

Подошедший охранник, видимо, тот самый Тицкано, указал на выход. 

— Попрошу нас покинуть, — пробасил он. — Вам помочь?

— Да нет, уж как-нибудь сам. — Гокудера нарочито медленно встал и, засунув руки в карманы, неторопливой походкой двинулся к выходу. Тицкано плелся за ним и сверлил взглядом, пока Гокудера не оказался на улице, захлопнул дверь за ним с грохотом.

Ямамото со Сквало оживленно болтали о чем-то в машине, но, глянув в его недовольное лицо, тут же замолчали.

— Домой?

— Нет, — Гокудера достал список, вычеркнул из него первый пункт, и сунул Сквало под нос. — Номер два.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами тот.

Во втором месте Гокудере, казалось, повезло больше. Девчонка, у которой он спросил про «такую светловолосую, миленькую», взмахнула руками, и, округлив глаза, затараторила:

— Вы что, ничего не знаете? Она же умерла! Ее убили!

— Да? — Гокудера притворился охочим до слухов и чужих страданий. — Ай-яй, такая милашка была. И кто ее так?

— Не знаю. Но говорят, машина кое-кого тут крутилась несколько дней у наших окон. Самого мэра, — прошептала она и быстро-быстро закивала головой.

— Да ты что. — Гокудера подсел к ней ближе, обнял. Он готов был даже расцеловать ее на радостях. «Только не замолкай, ну же». — Неужели самого?

Девчонка вдруг неожиданно напряглась.

— Не знаю ничего. Болтают всякую ерунду. Так ты как, остаешься? Время идет. 

— Да подожди, поболтаем...

— Не буду говорить ничего. Не знаю ничего.

— Ну как скажешь. Тогда я пошел. А могла бы заработать, — шепнул он ей в ухо.

Девчонка так отчаянно затрясла головой, что Гокудера решил оставить ее в покое. Сев в машину, он приготовился диктовать следующий адрес.

— На сегодня все, — отрицательно махнул головой Сквало. — Если тебе нужно — продолжим завтра.

Гокудера зло цокнул. Понятно, они ему в охранники не нанимались, у них есть и другие дела. Одного его, конечно же, никуда не отпустят, а звать еще кого-то с собой Гокудера не хотел.

Его довели до квартиры, и оставили со строгим наказом никуда одному не отлучаться.

— И если тебе так хочется трахаться, совсем не обязательно объезжать все публичные дома в округе, — хохотнул Сквало. — Наше предложение все еще в силе.

— Да пошел ты, — смущенно буркнул Гокудера.

В квартире было тихо и пусто — он уже привык к тому, что эти двое все время здесь, даже когда отгораживался от них наушниками.

А трахаться действительно хочется, понял он, растянувшись на диване. И, похоже, именно с этими двумя. Не то чтобы неожиданное открытие, но все же совсем не то новое, что приятно было бы узнать о себе.

Гокудера потянулся к телефону, стараясь заглушить неприятный осадок.

— Привет. Давно не звонил. Как ты там?

— Бывало лучше, — честно ответил Гокудера. 

— Что, снова стреляли?

— Обошлось без стрельбы, но тот же урод, да.

— Бедный. Тебе, наверное, плохо одному.

— Да я не один. Но без тебя, и это определенно минус, — привычно произнес он и вдруг засомневался — а минус ли.

— А с кем ты? — ревниво протянула Бьянки.

— С Ямамото и Сквало. Недалеко от тебя, кстати, на виа Санта Рита.

— Может, навестить тебя?

— Не стоит. За тобой могут следить.

— Как скажешь. А как твои успехи в деле укрощения того самого человека, м?

— Я передумал. Хочу его отправить в одно прекрасное, укрепленное здание с решетчатыми окнами. Его самого или кого-то из его родни. 

— Даже так...

— Да. Найти бы свидетеля. Но все молчат.

— Да, это сложно... — она вздохнула. — Надеюсь, это скоро закончится.

— Я тоже.

Положив трубку, Гокудера почувствовал странное облегчение от того, что разговор длился несколько минут вместо привычных получаса.

«Я запутался. Быстрее бы это все и правда закончилось». И черт его знает, к чему «это все» относилось — к убийствам, жизни в чужой квартире или непонятным недоотношениям.


	12. Chapter 12

Гокудера задремал и подхватился, когда в коридоре зажегся свет.

— Спишь? А то мы быстро освободились, можем смотаться с тобой.

Ямамото смотрел расслаблено и умиротворенно, прислонившись к дверному косяку, Сквало, приобняв его, повис у него на плече, тоже на удивление спокойный.

Гокудера давно знал, что такими они оба бывают после боя. Теперь он знал, что такими же они бывают и после секса.

— Поехали, — буркнул он, борясь с неприятным чувством. — Точнее, пошли. Здесь недалеко, проветримся.

— Как скажешь, — миролюбиво ответил Ямамото и, сняв с плеча, осторожно поставил в угол чехол с катаной.

«Все-таки бой», — решил Гокудера и отвернулся, пряча довольную улыбку.

— Знаешь, — сказал Сквало, когда Гокудера остановился, чтобы прикурить, — а иди-ка ты вперед. Может, на наше счастье туманник снова выйдет на охоту?

— А что, было бы неплохо, — согласился Гокудера, и Сквало довольно сжал его плечо рукой.

Идти пришлось медленнее, чем хотелось бы, с тайной надеждой всматриваясь в темноту в просветах между старыми домами. «Ну появись, появись, — думал Гокудера, непроизвольно ощупывая кольцо на пальце, — ты ведь не довел дело до конца».

Телефон коротко звякнул, сообщая о полученной смске. «Их обоих не было». Хибари, как всегда, был краток. А когда Гокудера поднял взгляд от экрана, из ближайшей подворотни к нему полз клубящийся туман, тянулся щупальцами. «Так кто же ты, сукин сын», — успел подумать Гокудера с искренним изумлением, активировал кольцо, но не успел даже достать коробочку из кармана.

— Мелкая дрянь. Да я же тебя придушу, — послышался из подворотни голос Сквало, и туман рассыпался, не успев собраться в понятную глазу фигуру. Гокудера забежал за поворот, и остановился, растерянный.

— Маммон?

— Спокойно, капитан. С каких пор в Варии запрещено брать заказы со стороны? 

— В Варии никогда не разрешалось брать заказы на Вонголу. Только по личному указанию Занзаса, — Сквало встряхнул Маммона за шкирку.

— Так я никого не собирался убивать.

— Но Маммон убил, — Гокудеру трясло от злости, он перешел на крик. — Может, Занзас все же эту операцию одобрил, а? И тебя пристроил присматривать за мной. Удобно как получилось, не находишь?

— Ебнулся? — сухо процедил Сквало, покосившись на Гокудеру, и снова вперил взгляд в лицо Маммона. — Кто тебя нанял?

— Мне оплачено со счета в оффшоре, где-то на Сейшелах, если я правильно помню...

— Я спрашиваю — кто?

— Мэр. Через подставных лиц, но он, — сдался Маммон. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда предпочитаю знать, с кем работаю. Но я никого не убивал. Меня просили попугать. Надеюсь, было достаточно страшно... Одна из Семей, к которой ты ходил, сдала вас мэру.

— Они не могли знать, что к ним приходил я.

— Они — нет. А я узнал. Проследил за вами. Или ты думаешь, что меня способна обмануть иллюзия Мукуро? Пф, — Маммон пожал тонкими плечиками. Он, несомненно, подрос с прошлого раза, когда Гокудере доводилось его видеть, но все еще не тянул даже на подростка. — Я могу идти? Думаю, свой заказ я выполнил в полном объеме. Больше тебя не побеспокою.

Сквало разжал пальцы, отстранился брезгливо, и Маммон исчез раньше, чем Гокудера успел возразить или хотя бы сделать шаг вперед. Он прикурил, с трудом попав прыгающим огоньком по кончику сигареты. Растопырил дрожащие пальцы, и, сжав фильтр зубами, выдавил:

— Я не верю ему. И тебе, слышишь, ты, капита-ан, — протянул он ехидно, — тебе я тоже не верю.

— Кажется, нам стоит вернуться домой.

Они снова пошли отдельно — Гокудера впереди, Сквало и Ямамото — позади него. Только теперь Гокудеру тянуло оглянуться и проверить, не уткнется ли в него сейчас меч Сквало. И, чем черт не шутит, заодно и катана Ямамото. Хотя нет, — Гокудера отбросил окурок щелчком. Ямамото свой. Так что можно не оглядываться.

Но на душе по-прежнему было муторно.

Едва за ними всеми закрылась дверь, Гокудера обернулся к Сквало.

— Я все равно тебе не верю.

— Маммон — жадная скотина. Но если он говорит, что не убивал никого, значит, не убивал.

— А ты спокоен, я посмотрю. Это нормально, по-твоему? Нам ждать массовой атаки?

— Это личное дело Маммона. Нравится мне это или нет — я буду обсуждать с ним, не с тобой.

— Серьезно? А я хочу, чтобы со мной это тоже обсудили.

Сквало дернулся, будто собрался заорать или ударить, но вместо этого шагнул вперед, впечатал Гокудеру собой в стену и зашептал на ухо:

— Прекрати, слышишь? — и прихватил мочку зубами. Укус был почти неощутимым, но от неожиданности Гокудера вздрогнул, прислушиваясь к жаркому дыханию и своим ощущениям. Сквало немного отстранился, и Гокудера вывернулся.

— А если в морду дам? — голос сел, и получилось совсем не так угрожающе, как хотелось.

— Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — Сквало слишком тяжело дышал для человека, стоявшего на месте и говорившего так ровно. — По-моему, стоило рискнуть.

Он протянул руку, коснулся еще влажной мочки уха, пошевелил колечко.

— Если ты хочешь забыть, что я что-то сейчас делал, ты можешь развернуться и уйти к себе. Только у тебя за спиной человек, который постарается не дать тебе этого сделать.

Гокудера развернулся, наткнулся на взгляд Ямамото, и, окончательно перестав сомневаться, поцеловал его. 

Сквало за спиной облегченно выдохнул.

Они шли в комнату, одновременно пытаясь раздеться, цепляясь друг за друга и сталкиваясь локтями. Ямамото от своей майки избавился сам, как и Сквало от своей рубашки, а вот стянуть рубашку с Гокудеры пытались и Сквало, и Ямамото, так что в итоге он так и остался в ней до самой спальни. И только на кровати Сквало, ткнувшись губами в его макушку, стянул ее с одной руки, а потом Ямамото, осторожно целуя его пальцы, а потом сбитые костяшки, наконец, стянул ее до конца.

— Парни, судя по вашему настрою, — Гокудера облизнул пересохшие губы, — вы настроены меня вдвоем трахать. Не дождетесь. Ну, сегодня точно не дождетесь.

— А жаль, — Ямамото с одной стороны трогал губами его шею, быстро, легко; с другого бока Сквало снова теребил его колечки, как в коридоре, но теперь губами. Они так уверенно расстегивали его ремень, раздевали, теперь уже полностью, что Гокудеру стало потряхивать уже от страха, а не от желания, как минуту назад.

— Слушай... ты в первый раз, да? — уточнил Сквало, лизнув выступающую на загривке косточку.

— Что именно? — начал Гокудера, но в этот момент Ямамото прижался к его губам, обвел их языком.

— Я буду вас ненавидеть, — пообещал Гокудера, и тут же погладил Ямамото по спине, покрытой полосками шрамов, пока тот искал что-то в сваленной на полу куче одежды, растянувшись поперек кровати.

— Мы постараемся, чтобы этого не произошло, — серьезно сказал он и сунул Гокудере презерватив и смазку. Сквало провел по его спине рукой в перчатке, и Гокудера обернулся к нему. Неуверенно посмотрел, пытаясь понять, правильно ли понял. Наклонился. Тронул губами сосок, лизнул тонкую кожу под ребрами. Потом еще ниже — на выступающих косточках.

— Рискнешь?

Гокудера пожал плечами. Перехватил его член у основания. Неуверенно лизнул щелку. Не сказать, что приятно, но точно не противно. Он осторожно пососал головку, как леденец — кожа гладкая, губы скользили по ней легко. Перевел взгляд на Сквало — тот смотрел на него, часто дыша приоткрытым ртом. Гокудера выдохнул через нос и наклонил голову ниже. Сквало двинул бедрами, и член заехал глубоко в горло. Гокудера отодвинулся, вытер потянувшуюся нитку слюны.

— Не надо так, — и снова осторожно взял член в рот, медленно, неглубоко. Трогал его языком, обводил головку, но глубоко впускать не решался.

Краем глаза он видел смуглую руку Ямамото, гладившую Сквало по животу, а потом — для того, чтобы это рассмотреть, пришлось чуть наклонить голову — пальцы спустились к бедру, надавили, и Сквало расставил ноги шире. Гокудера выпустил член изо рта, вытер влажные губы, онемевшие с непривычки, и смотрел, как Ямамото растягивает Сквало — быстро, опытно, точно не в первый раз — и нащупывал на кровати презерватив. Раскатывал его по члену по-прежнему глядя на смуглые, блестящие в лунном свете пальцы Ямамото.

— Если ты мне не дашь, я сдохну, — выдохнул он. — Очень скоро.

Сквало дернул его на себя, обхватив за шею, больно цепляя перчаткой волосы. Но возбуждения это ничуть не сбило. Гокудера обхватил пальцами член, направляя его вовнутрь, чувствуя, как податливо раздвигаются мышцы от этого движения. Сквало стиснул его с боков коленями, заставляя двигаться медленнее, и Гокудера неохотно подчинился. Ямамото сжал его ягодицу, потянул в сторону, потер пальцем, и Гокудера, зажмурившись, решил, что сейчас кончит. Ямамото толкался в него пальцами — совсем не такими резкими движениями, какими растягивал до того Сквало. Неглубоко, долго, мягко.

Потом навалился сверху, приставил обтянутую латексом головку, надавил, и вот тогда стало больно. Гокудера ойкнул, не сдержавшись.

— Это тоже в первый раз? — пробормотал Ямамото, продолжая давить.

— Угу. 

Гокудера прекратил двигаться, потерся лбом о ключицы Сквало и невнятно замычал, когда Ямамото вставил чуть глубже.

— Ладно, — Ямамото с сожалением отодвинулся, — не сегодня. Тогда будем иначе.

Он стянул резинку, бросил на пол.

— Больно не будет. Только мокро. Потом. 

Он провел по копчику членом, Гокудера задрожал от неожиданно приятного ощущения, приподнялся на вытянутых руках и толкнулся вперед. Медленно двинулся назад, почти до конца, чувствуя, как туго обхватывают головку мышцы, и стараясь снова дотянуться до Ямамото. Тот дрочил сзади, близко, то задевая ягодицы, то проводя между ними, касаясь, но не входя. У Гокудеры уже тряслись руки, и он не знал, от чего: то ли от сумасшедшего, поплывшего взгляда Сквало — зрачок затопил радужку, и глаза казались нереально темными на светлой коже, — то ли от этих прикосновений сзади. Случайных ли, намеренных, но одинаково заводящих. Ямамото придвинулся ближе, прикусил кожу на лопатке, и следом, под рваные вздохи, полетели капли спермы — на копчик, между ягодиц, на мошонку. Гокудера задвигался резче, сильнее, чувствуя, как поджимаются яйца. В этот момент Ямамото повел ладонью с нажимом от поясницы вниз, по копчику, по промежности, размазывая сперму, и Гокудера кончил, застонав.

— Мокро, ты прав, — он лениво отодвинулся, стянул презерватив. Сквало приподнялся, схватил Ямамото за плечи, рывком повернул на бок. Ямамото легко подхватил одну ногу под коленом, раскрываясь. Сквало вошел в него одним движением, дернул на себя, задвигался мелкими частыми рывками, уткнувшись носом в коротко стриженый затылок. 

Не удержавшись, Гокудера потянулся к ним, дернул Сквало за прядь, вынуждая повернуться к нему. Поцеловал, с нажимом раскрывая языком губы. Сквало тряхнул головой, освобождаясь, втянул воздух, и задрожал, кончая.

— Еще хочу, — обалдевше проговорил Гокудера, переводя взгляд с Ямамото на Сквало.

— Прямо сейчас? — Сквало потянулся и закинул руки за голову.

— Нет. Но хочу.

— Значит, будет еще, — спокойно подытожил Ямамото.


	13. Chapter 13

Гокудера никак не мог уснуть — то ли нервы предшествующих дней давали о себе знать, то ли впечатления сегодняшнего вечера.

Он осторожно вылез из-под руки Сквало и пошел в соседнюю комнату. Приоткрыл окно, закурил с наслаждением. Подумав, переставил к окну стул, постаравшись опустить его на пол как можно тише, и прихватил с дивана ноут.

Он снова и снова пересматривал фотографии семьи Рико. Вот он с братом в Германии — накануне одного из убийств. «Визит продлится три дня...»

Вот брат один в США, в день второго убийства.

Вот несколько фотографий прежней няни, а потом — новая, коротко стриженная брюнетка. По данным в досье — прежняя уволилась и вернулась к себе на родину, в Польшу. Гокудера стряхнул пепел и посмотрел на дату увольнения. Примерно за три месяца до первого официально зафиксированного трупа. Он был готов поставить любой из своих амулетов на то, что ни на какую родину няня не уехала. И добавить к ставке пару колец на то, что убийца — сын. Только черта с два получится это доказать без показаний свидетеля.

Гокудера с силой вдавил окурок в пепельницу. Чертовы дуры, молчат, ссутся от страха, но молчат, наверняка тихо радуясь, что не родились блондинками и не надумали выкраситься в неподходящий момент. Отставив ноут, Гокудера задумался, не лечь ли спать отдельно, но все же вернулся в спальню к Сквало и Ямамото. Втиснулся между ними, бесцеремонно подвинув Ямамото, и почувствовал, что наконец засыпает. И все же его не покидало смутное чувство, что чего-то он не учитывает в этой схеме.

Из кровати они вылезли только к вечеру, да и то с явной неохотой, только потому, что Сквало и Ямамото снова собрались уходить. 

— Вернемся — прогуляемся в очередной бордель, — заявил Сквало, прикрепляя к протезу меч.

— Подзаработать? — рассмеялся Ямамото.

— На нас будет большой спрос, уверен, — подтвердил Гокудера. Он уже перетащил ноут в кровать, и, накинув простыню на ноги, снова погрузился в изучение списка туманников. Если не Маммон, не Генкиши и не Торикабуто, то кто, черт возьми? Из подходящих по силе на ум приходил только Мукуро, но это была явно глупая версия, даже для такого параноика, как Гокудера.

По всему выходило, что все же Маммон. Мог ведь и случайно попасть. Он, конечно, классный туманник, но не снайпер. А теперь боится признаться. 

Гокудера глянул на часы. В принципе, он вполне мог и сам сходить в очередной раз попытаться вытянуть сведения из проституток. Да и вернуться скорее всего успеет раньше Сквало и Ямамото.

Он зацепил взглядом мобильник и внезапно почувствовал себя виноватым. Набрал знакомый номер.

— Привет.

— Привет. Как ты? 

— В порядке.

— Как дела?

— Топчутся на месте. С женщинами ужасно тяжело иметь дело, — пожаловался Гокудера.

Бьянки рассмеялась.

— Да, в некоторых вопросах женщины с женщинами быстрее общий язык найдут.

— Собираюсь на очередную попытку, — он вытащил из шкафа джинсы. — Может на этот раз повезет.

— Ты не особо-то разгуливай по городу.

— Да я недалеко. Маленькая пешая прогулка перед сном. И почти наверняка бесполезная. 

— Не грусти, милый.

— Постараюсь. 

На улице дул сильный ветер, срывался мелкий дождь. Прохожих почти не было, разве что пожилой мужчина выгуливал собаку, да парочка гуляла в обнимку — им, похоже, плевать было на плохую погоду. 

Гокудера свернул в очередной узкий проход между домами, с трудом прикурил, покрутившись на месте — ветер настойчиво задувал огонек зажигалки. 

И в этот момент под ногами что-то шлепнуло — как будто кто-то бросил сверху мелкий камень в лужу. И еще раз. Гокудера отбросил сигарету, вытащил коробочку, и, пятясь, приготовился ее активировать. Выстрел снова ушел в лужу и все затихло. Стены не надвигались с боков, из окон не таращились мертвецы, ничего не происходило.

Гокудера сделал осторожный шаг назад. Еще один. И побежал — обратно, домой.

Он захлопнул дверь, привалился к ней и вытер вспотевший лоб.

Маммон решил продолжить запугивание?

Или соврал вчера, и ему все же заплатили за устранение?

Или был еще один туманник — но кто? Кто, черт бы его подрал?

Он переоделся, закинул за диван испачканные грязью джинсы. Не хотелось нарываться на скандал — не сейчас, когда он сам ничего не понимал.

Они вернулись, как и вчера, довольные и умиротворенные. Сквало свернул в душ, а Ямамото, не раздеваясь, в спальню. Прижался, уткнулся в изгиб шеи.

— Ты холодный, придурок!

— Зато ты теплый. И, по-моему, ты зря оделся.

— Это легко исправить, — Гокудера вывернулся, уронил Ямамото на кровать. Тот довольно раскинулся и смотрел, не трогая. 

Заводило, как черт знает что.

Сквало вышел из душа, с полотенцем на бедрах, раздирая расческой мокрые волосы.

— Сквало, а если я с ним без тебя пересплю, — окрикнул его Гокудера.

— Грохну раньше, чем составишь завещание, — спокойно отозвался Сквало, разбирая волосы на пряди поменьше.

_«Дети взрослеют, старики стареют... Всему свое время... Пора уже завещание писать»._  
«Машину не забираю, тут пешком пару кварталов. Мы на Сант-Онофрио встречаемся».  
«Да я недалеко. Маленькая пешая прогулка перед сном». 

Паззл со щелчком встал на свое место.


	14. Chapter 14

Подхватившись, Гокудера побежал в коридор. Накинул куртку, схватил с обувной тумбочки ключ от машины.

— Ребята, не надо со мной. Пожалуйста. Это... Это личное. Потом все объясню, правда!

Машина бодро рванула с места. Гокудера набрал номер, выкручивая руль одной рукой, и радуясь, что плохая погода разогнала пешеходов — сейчас он был не самым аккуратным водителем.

— Ты? — раздался в трубке удивленный голос. — Что-то случилось?

— Если и случилось, то не сегодня. Поговорить нужно... О завещании. Лучше в пустом месте. За городом. Помнишь, где у тебя машина заглохла, когда я прошлый раз приезжал?

— Да. Еду.

А глохла ли машина, или сестренке просто захотелось показать красивый закат, а так ли ей нужна была его помощь, а нужен ли ей он вообще.

Прекрасная актриса Бьянки.

Прекрасный стрелок.

Сегодня прекрасного в том месте не было ровным счетом ничего. Холмы, открытые ветру, серое с редкими прорехами небо. Гокудера поставил машину и взобрался по холму выше. Отличная мишень, если захочешь стрелять, сестренка. Гокудера закурил, поежился. Услышал скрип тормозов, хлопнувшую дверь машины. 

— Что там было в нем, в том завещании, что ты готова была убить меня?

— Не тебя. Только Винченцо. Он знал об этом завещании. Узнал о нем раньше, чем я, — горько проговорила она. — Дай сигарету.

Гокудера прикурил от своей, вложил между протянутых тонких пальцев. На его памяти она курила второй раз. Первый был на похоронах отца.

— Разбирала его бумаги. И нашла. Все имущество мне. А Семью — тебе.

Гокудера резко повернулся.

— Я бы не согласился.

— Как видишь, он решил тебя не спрашивать. Плевать на то, что я все дела знала лучше него самого. И уж точно лучше тебя... Я сожгла эту бумагу и еще месяц вздрагивала, когда речь заходила о чьей-то, прости господи, предсмертной воле. Потом начала успокаиваться. Мне казалось, что Винченцо смотрит на меня при встречах странно. Как будто знает что-то. Списала на паранойю. А потом он начал намекать. Потом спросил прямо. Я ответила, что отец ничего такого не оставлял. Мало ли, что он там собирался. Он мне не поверил. Крутился вокруг, вынюхивал. Я все ждала, когда он начнет распускать слухи или затеет скандал. Но он молчал. А потом стал интересоваться тобой. Я поняла, что он хочет рассказать все тебе, и стала держать тебя поближе.

Гокудера дернулся и вытащил очередную сигарету. «Держать», значит. 

— Я немного... увлеклась процессом.

Вины в ее голосе не было ни малейшей. Гокудера этому, правда, ничуть не удивился.

— Его нужно было убрать. А тут этот выстрел тебе под ноги. И встреча, которую Винченцо тебе назначил — я уверена была, что он не станет разговаривать при охранниках, а значит, у меня будет шанс, возможно единственный. Я была уверена, что ты свяжешь выстрел с туманником, который до того на тебя напал.  
— Так и вышло.  
— Где я прокололась?  
— Сегодняшняя стрельба. Вчера мы поймали того туманника, сегодня он уже не мог на меня охотиться. И он говорил, его наняли только пугать, он никого не убивал. Вот я и сложил одно с другим. Зачем сегодня, кстати?  
— Для подстраховки. Ты говорил, больше не стреляли, вот я и решила добавить еще один выстрел, чтобы из картины не выбивалось. Перестаралась, выходит… Ты всегда был умным. Я знала, что рискую. Но выхода другого не было… Постарайся меня понять, — она развернулась к нему всем телом, схватила его за отворот плаща. Ветер трепал ее волосы, и выглядела она такой уставшей, что Гокудера невольно обнял ее одной рукой, прижал к себе. 

Она неохотно отстранилась, посмотрела на него, отведя волосы в сторону.

— Я знаю, что ты зол на меня. Я понимаю... Но мне есть чем загладить свою вину. У меня есть для тебя не просто свидетель — живая потерпевшая. Одна из тех девушек. Которая числится пропавшей. В некоторых вопросах, — она улыбнулась торжествующе, — женщине с женщиной договориться легче. Ее сильно изуродовали, и она отлеживалась у своей подруги. Те, кто не хотели разговаривать с тобой, вполне неплохо разговаривали со мной.

— Где она?

— В надежном месте, — Бьянки отступила еще на шаг. — Я скажу тебе, но взамен ты выполнишь одну мою просьбу.

— Как так получилось, что я еще и должен тебе остался? Говори.

— Я сейчас уйду, и ты не будешь меня преследовать. Я уеду, уеду на время с Сицилии. Ты не будешь меня искать и пытаться мне отомстить. Через год я вернусь — надеюсь, до этого момента ты остынешь.

Она отступила еще.

— Место, в котором тебя ждет девушка, я написала в записке. Записка у тебя в кармане. 

Гокудера засунул руку в карман, нащупал свернутую в несколько раз бумагу.

— А взамен, — Бьянки отходила все дальше, теперь ей приходилось кричать, чтобы ее можно было расслышать сквозь шум ветра, — я взяла у тебя одну из твоих взрывчаток и зажигалку. Прости. Я боюсь, что ты все же поедешь за мной. Ты слишком вспыльчивый, Хаято.

Она развернулась и побежала вниз. Гокудера побежал следом, но, увидев, как она поджигает фитиль, понял, что не успевает. Динамит оставил за собой тонкий светящийся след в небе, прочертил дугу. А следом взлетела на воздух машина, на которой Гокудера сюда приехал, а по шоссе промчалась машина Бьянки.

Гокудера сел на землю, достал сигарету, но вспомнил, что зажигалка уехала вместе с Бьянки. Он просто крутил сигарету в пальцах и смотрел на то, как полыхает машина.

Из раздумий его вырвал гудок машины. Гокудера встрепенулся, посмотрел на дорогу. В стороне от уже затихающего пожара стояла машина Ямамото. Гокудера поднялся и пошел к ней.

За рулем оказался Сквало, и был он в машине один.

— Ты уж прости, но я решил проследить за тобой на всякий случай. Потерял тебя на выезде, долго крутился, а потом ты мне подал замечательный знак. Я несся сюда и думал, что ты там, внутри. Неплохие у вас семейные ссоры.

— Это она стреляла тогда в Винченцо.

— Зачем?

— Завещание. Говорит, отец оставил Семью мне. Зачем? Зачем она все это устроила? Она же могла просто сказать мне, она знала, что мне это не нужно. 

Он не ждал ответа, но Сквало пожал плечами и мягко, как объясняют детям очевидные вещи, сказал:

— Она женщина. Все и так не в восторге, что она возглавляет Семью. А если выяснилось бы, что она делает это против воли отца, ей перестали бы подчиняться. Ей нужно было убрать источник опасности — и она это сделала.

Помолчав, он добавил:

— Если ты думаешь, что она хотела тебя убить, но случайно промахнулась, то выброси это из головы. Мне приходилось работать с Ядовитым Скорпионом. Она прекрасно стреляет.

Все закончилось. Это понимание пришло резко. Можно ехать, забирать девушку. Возвращаться в свою квартиру. 

Он должен был злиться на Бьянки намного сильнее, но почему-то не мог.

А еще год — это на самом деле очень долго. 

Сквало перебил его раздумья, как всегда бесцеремонно.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты остался с нами. Не только сейчас. Вообще. Ямамото специально не поехал. Знал, что ты не поверишь, если это скажет он. 

Гокудера воткнул прикуриватель и наконец зажег уже слегка помятую сигарету. Он молча смотрел на догорающую машину, затягиваясь глубоко и часто, пока на языке не появился кислый вкус от тлеющего фильтра.


	15. Chapter 15

... — Напомним нашим телезрителям, что этот долгий процесс сопровождался рядом громких отставок, в частности, мэра города и начальника полиции. И вот сегодня, наконец, вынесен приговор убийце, к слову, сыну бывшего мэра: пожизненное заключение...

— Ты мое портмоне не видел?

Гокудера нажал красную кнопку пульта, телевизор замолчал.

— Думаю, он там же, где мой блокнот.

— А где, блядь, твой блокнот?

Сквало заглянул в шкаф, провел руками по полке.

— А это знает Ямамото, которому вчера приспичило навести тут порядок, после чего я тут нихера найти не могу!

— Да вот оно, портмоне. И блокнот, — Ямамото выдвинул ящик письменного стола. — Кстати, Гокудера, вот это вчера нашел. Твое?

Календарик. Эйфелева башня на одной стороне, непосредственно сам календарь — на другой. Тогда Гокудера решил, что будет считать дни до ее возвращения. Считал почти две недели. Потом перестал. 

— Ты отмечал там что-то, — глянул на него Ямамото.

Смяв плотный картон в комок, Гокудера кинул его в мусорку.

— Это уже не важно.

И это было правдой.


End file.
